


Sentiment

by UltimatelyLoveless



Series: Moment of Truth [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Edward Elric, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Ed Swears, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, royed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimatelyLoveless/pseuds/UltimatelyLoveless
Summary: A sudden cold snap drives Edward to seek out warmth and he gets it in a way he hadn't originally intended.





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came randomly the other day when it was cold enough here that I needed to wear a thermal shirt to keep warm(It's June). As my stories tend to go it went from being intended domestic fluff to that plus smut. I hope you guys enjoy! I really love writing these little snippets into Roy and Ed's relationship.
> 
> This story takes place in my Moment of Truth verse, sometime after my Prequel, You Only Live Once. Ed would be 21 here.
> 
> I had no Beta so any mistakes/typos/etc are my own. Story is set in the Brotherhood verse as I have not seen all of the '03 Anime or read the manga yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own the plot (what little there is for this fic).

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Edward cursed - the words were almost a mantra - as he ran through the upstairs hallway. Both hands ran up and down the opposite arms in a desperate attempt to warm himself. The house felt like ice. None of the heat seemed to reach the upper floor; nor the ground floor for that matter.

He’d returned home early - running almost the whole way. His jacket felt woefully inadequate for the weather and he was calculating ways to circumvent the ‘I told you so’ conversation Roy would have with him at some point. But he had to find out first and Edward was determined to die on his hill of denials. It was just another day that ended in ‘y’ for them.

Shouldering open the bedroom door he went straight for the dresser. The center drawer was yanked open as numb hands pulled out several shirts before finding the one he wanted.

It was old and worn. The sleeves were long and the material still thick enough to trap heat. Edward planned to not squander such a treasured prize. He abandoned the long sleeved top on the still outstretched dresser drawer and quickly shirked off his button-down. Keeping his undershirt on he swiped the other shirt up and pulled it over his head.

Like a child he stopped and huddled inside it shivering. Only when he caught a glimpse of how ridiculous he looked in the mirror did he push his arms through the sleeves. Rubbing his hands together to warm his fingers he brought them up to his face. Blowing on them he caught the unmistakable scent of Roy embedded deep in the wool. Maybe it was silly, but it didn’t stop him from turning his face and burying his nose into the cuff and inhaling. Thinking about Mustang helped him forget about the fact he was going to freeze to death.

Edward loved this shirt. He loved it because Roy loved it. Not a thought was spared in stealing it whenever it got cold. Roy never complained and Ed would parade around in it triumphantly each and every time. Growing up with nothing of sentimental value he came to find it a novel and truly exhilarating thing to experience. There were things in the house - mostly foisted upon Roy by Riza’s insistance long before Ed moved in - but none of it really held the same value of that one long sleeved woolen shirt. It was probably older than Edward which explained it’s worn state. That only made it more special. It was a part of Roy and Edward commandeered it without a second thought.

The sentiment was short lived. Roy was the reason he was so cold in the first place.

It was spring and yet a sudden wintry spell had settled over Central. There was even a brief snow shower the night before. Edward could see the remnants of it clinging to the bedroom window. The sky looked angry with its dark gray clouds rolling by overhead. The wind held a bitter icy chill to it threatening to not let go. Even though he was safely inside his face still stung from the the winds that had bitten at his cheeks and nose.

Edward thought he’d come home to a warm house, but was utterly disappointed. He’d stepped out for no more than an hour to go for a run leaving the heat on in his absence. Roy must have turned off the heat and disappeared somewhere while he was gone and Ed was left to pay the price. Thinking on it he couldn’t remember if he’d seen the car out front, but it hardly mattered. His first priority was warming up the house before the furniture iced over too.

Turning away from the window Ed left the bedroom not bothering to close the drawer or pick up his discarded shirt or other articles of clothing he’d flung about.

Back downstairs he rounded down the hall toward the living room. He made a beeline for the thermostat. It was located on the wall next to the living room doorway. The thermometer showed the house was hovering just under fifty degrees. The timer clock beneath it had been turned off and the key hung on the side. Just a quick turn of the key and he could set the clock and get the heat going to guarantee being warm throughout the night at the very least.

In his desperate attempt to seek out any and all warmth he never noticed Roy sitting in his usual chair by the fireplace watching him.

“Hey, leave it alone.”

Frozen in place - hand outstretched to the device like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar - Edward turned his eyes toward the older man with his body lilting to the right to peer around the door frame. Making a face he defiantly allowed his hand to touch the metal key.

“I’m freezing! It’s thirty degrees outside and it’s even colder in here.” A lie. He was cold. Being rational didn’t matter.

“It’s April. We’re not turning the heat on.” Idly Roy motioned toward the fireplace and the flames that had just flickered to life not long ago. Within the hour the room would be warmed up giving them reprieve until it was time for bed. It was an effective mantle with a large vent running along just beneath the top mantle to project the excess heat out into the room. They could comfortably sit in the kitchen and not feel frozen while eating dinner when it had a fire churning constantly within the stone.

“Seriously? I forgot what a penny-pincher you are. I’m  _ cold _ .” Ed dropped his hand away from the key. Like a scolded child he gave one last longing look at the thermostat as if that would be enough to guilt Roy into giving in.

“Don’t be a brat. Come here.”

“Screw you,” Edward shot back. He still moved into the room toward the chair where Roy was patiently waiting. His arms were folded both in half-hearted indignation and a further attempt to keep warm.

“Do you even own anything of your own that’s warm?”

Looking down Edward was greeted to the other’s teasing smile. He felt Roy’s warm hands pressing into his forearms and thumbs rubbing small circles into the muscle there. He pouted - immature as he knew that was - wanting to guilt his lover a little more.

“Don’t be like that.” A gentle tug was all it took to drag the blonde down onto Roy’s lap with a startled ‘Hey!’ coming from Ed.

Roy wrapped both arms around Edward and shifted to give him a more comfortable seat on his lap. When Ed refused to look at him he leaned in and kissed around his jaw.

“No, hey! You never play fair.”

“Neither do you.”

Twisting himself Ed pushed his palms against Roy’s shoulders enough to hold them apart. Naturally, Roy didn’t let it stop him and he smoothed his hands along Edward’s sides eliciting a shiver.

“I’m not the one trying to freeze us both to death.”

Chuckling, Roy gave another tug - to Ed’s waist - succeeding in bringing their bodies together fully. Satisfied that Edward wouldn’t move he brought a hand up and brushed his thumb along the other’s jaw. His knuckles ghosted across Ed’s exposed throat.

“But you’re not cold anymore, are you?”

To Edward’s dismay he wasn’t. His body felt hot with the rising heat Roy’s ministrations brought on. He wasn’t sure what was worse: that he was losing or that it made him feel giddy with how happy the attention made him.

“Shuttap.”

Holding Roy’s face in his hands he pressed their lips together with his eyes fluttering closed. His fingers curled in the short hair at the base of Roy’s neck and he leaned in more. Their lips knew this dance well. Any thought of the cold was forgotten in favor of spoiling one another.

Hands were moving to touch wherever possible. One of Roy’s hands had curved up along the bone of Ed’s hip under both of his shirts. The direct contact made him shiver. It followed with nails raking up his spine and pushing the fabric up exposing his stomach. Roy wasted no time sliding his other hand across Ed’s abdomen - briefly up and then down - dipping low to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Edward had been sliding his hands down Roy’s arms feeling the heat of his skin through the thin material of his button-down. It was impossible to think about being cold when pressed against his lover and exploring each other so intimately. However, thinking his own clothing was getting in Roy’s way he stopped to lean back - breaking their kiss - and started to lift both shirts up together by the bottom hems.

“No.” Roy stopped him.

Standing suddenly caused Edward to drop his hands and he reached out to wrap his arms around Roy’s shoulders or risk sliding off his lap ungracefully to the floor. His legs wrapped around his lover’s waist and he was kept from knowing where they were going when Roy stole a heated kiss from him. How could he care where they were going? As long as Roy went with him it wouldn’t matter if it were Hell.

Nothing mattered to either of them. Roy was only aware of the coffee table and couch as he moved them to the floor in front of the fire. Edward didn’t know anything else beyond the man above him existed any longer. He was lost in the dark depths of Roy’s eyes, the curve of his nose, the shape of his jaw, and the way his lips came closer to capture Edward’s own between small breaks for air.

It was difficult to believe that not long ago their lives had been drifting near one another and yet not seeing the potential for what it was.

Each button popped open on Roy’s shirt was further confirmation to Ed that it was real. There was so much he wanted to say, but couldn’t find the words to express it. Little squabbles over how long and when the heat could be turned on didn’t matter. He was just so...happy. He savored every moment as if another would never come again.

Edward raised his hips to let Roy slide his pants off - boxers following suit. When Roy dipped back down to brush their lips together, Ed took the time to slide Roy’s unbuttoned shirt down his arms. It was shirked off and tossed in the general direction of the couch. He was barely able to admire the sight of Roy’s bare chest before their faces drew close. Instead of another kiss Roy moved his head away and whispered into his ear.

“Stay here. Don’t move.”

Confused he didn’t protest. Instead he watched as Roy moved away leaning back toward the side table near his chair. Stretching out he pulled the drawer on it open and slipped something out before returning back to Ed.

A laugh bubbled free when he realized what it was. “Do you have lube in every room?”

“And if I do?” Roy smirked as he set the bottle down to the side. He wasn’t yet finished with his lover. One of his hands snaked back between Ed’s legs and reminded the blonde that his arousal was still waiting, begging for attention.

“Mm. Roy.” Edward’s voice was husky.

“Hm?” Lips teased along the blonde’s neck while Roy’s hand wrapped around the aching length between Ed’s legs expertly working his hand up and down slowly.

“Fuck-” Ed sucked in a sharp breath raising his hips up into the touch. The heel of his automail foot thunked louder against the rug than his flesh one.

His right leg raised up and Roy took the opportunity to adjust his position to straddle it. Feeling Roy’s arousal through his pants on his own bare leg drew more sounds out of Ed. That was all he needed to do to get the older man to begin rocking himself against his thigh.

“You’re the  _ worst  _ tease,” Edward chided.

Another chuckle from Roy was the only response Ed received. That hand between his legs continually worked Ed’s cock. His own hips ground against Ed’s leg between his own letting his lover feel his erection through the ever increasing tightness of his pants. His lips attacked every patch of skin he could reach. Ed’s neck was littered with small bites wherever his shirt didn’t cover it. He moved his hand to tangle with one of Edward’s own and brought it up next to his head.

Fingers lacing together Roy sat back, but kept rolling his hips slowly even as he removed his free hand from Ed’s lust. The once abandoned bottle of lube was scooped up and the cap unscrewed with one hand. 

Ed didn’t need to be told what to do. His free hand undid Roy’s pants to help alleviate the pressure as they began to adjust their positions. Just before Roy could coat his fingers Ed stopped him. He took the bottle and made no small show of sliding his hand and fingers along Roy’s before grinning up at him.

He pushed his right sleeve up as he wiggled out from under Roy and spread his legs for better leverage. Pooling a good amount of the lube on his hand he rubbed it around his fingers to both coat them and warm the liquid. Rolling partially to one side he made sure Roy could watch as he pressed his index finger to the tight ring of muscle between his legs and then pushed it inside.

It drew a sigh from him with the promise of what was to come. He relaxed himself and worked the digit in and out. Only once he was lubricated enough and could get most of his finger inside did he begin to add a second.

Roy was transfixed, but not idle. Edward watched him with half lidded eyes as his black slacks were shirked off to be flung in the same vague direction of his shirt. He never saw where the boxers disappeared off to.

With a pleased hum seeing Roy’s fully erect cock, Ed began working another finger inside himself. His left hand moved to stroke his own length. He didn’t know how long he lay there fingering and pleasuring himself while Roy watched - stroking his own cock and eyes firmly locked on the blonde writhing on the floor in front of him - but by the time Ed felt amply prepared his legs and arms were shaking with the effort to remain in that position.

Edward took his right hand away and thought nothing about brushing his slick fingers against his outer thigh to remove the excess. Just as he moved to lay on his back Roy’s hands stopped him instead pulling him to sit up and swapping their positions. All at once Ed felt as if the few minutes they spent not touching one another had been an eternity. He moved to straddle Roy and the sound he made as their cocks touched drew a lustful growl from the older man.

He felt the other’s hands on his hips raising him up and guiding him to rise over Roy’s lust. His hands moved between his legs to guide the tip to his entrance and then he pushed his hips down. As he leaned forward he felt his hair tie being pulled loose allowing his golden tresses to spill free around his shoulders.

“Shit,” Edward breathed. It took everything he had to control his breathing. Roy’s cock was stretching him and pressing in deep until he had it fully hilted inside him.

One barely restrained thrust from Roy nailed that sweet spot and Edward jolted from the shock of pleasure. He fell forward and rested his hands on the other’s shoulders before he began to move on his own seeking out that feeling again.

Their bodies moved in sync - Edward doing most of the work - and soon nothing else in the room registered. It was hot, but that only added to the intensity building in Ed’s abdomen. He was hyper-focused on the feeling of hands on his thighs moving to his ass and back again. Occasionally one would move to tangle in his hair when he leaned down enough to steal Roy’s breath away with a kiss. He was wholly unaware of how much the image of him moving up and down Roy’s cock and wearing his shirt turned his Roy on.

The thumb swiping across the tip of his cock and fingers curling around the shaft drew him out of his head long enough to look down and meet Roy’s eyes. His breathing was erratic, face flushed, and he’d sucked his lower lip between his teeth in a poor attempt to hold back his moans.

“God that’s beautiful,” Roy’s voice was deep and husky. The sound alone made Ed’s hips roll several times more vigorously.

He adored seeing Ed that way: flustered and moving on instinct and need while trying to pass it off as though he were composed and had any method to his motions.

Despite how maddening the slow pace was neither could break out of it. They were lost in the euphoria with only brief moments of desperate need making their movements hasten. Edward could feel himself coming to his peak struggling to form the words. The only sounds he made were grunts and moans punctuated with heavy and stuttered breathing.

“Roy,” he gasped. His head tossed back and he reached behind him to grasp Roy’s knees. His hips thrust forward into the hand on his length and then back to impale himself again.

There was no response - nothing verbal. Roy placed one hand on Ed’s hip while the other continued it’s work between the blonde’s legs. His hips thrust up aiming for Ed’s prostate and finding it after a moment. That was enough to get Edward to collapse forward rocking his hips more frantically for any friction he could get. He braced his hands on either side of Roy’s shoulders.

Tilting his head down their foreheads touched; sharing breaths and ghosting their lips together in open mouthed kisses that neither could think properly enough to complete. Moments later Ed’s voice rang out through the room as he came into Roy’s hand with Roy’s own release spilling deep inside him.

They remained locked that way - arched in a spasming ecstacy - for several moments before Edward collapsed partially on top of Roy. He could feel the other’s legs go somewhat limp behind him. He was vaguely aware of Roy’s hand groping for something before finding his formerly discarded boxers and using them to clean the cum from his hand and stomach.

Ed slid himself off Roy slowly and moved to lay on the floor next to him on his stomach. The heat of the fire felt good against the chill breezing over his sweat slicked and exposed lower half. He was watching Roy lazily with half lidded wheaten eyes and a contented smile curving his lips. His face was nuzzled into one of the sleeves of the shirt he still wore getting drunk off the scent of his boyfriend still on it.

Roy moved away briefly and retrieved the blanket and a pillow off the couch before bringing them down to the floor. He kicked away his soiled boxers before getting comfortable again beside Edward. As he turned on his side Ed moved to snuggle up next to him using Roy’s arm as his pillow. Just before the blanket was pulled up over them he flung his arm over Roy’s torso inching his face closer to finally come to rest at his shoulder.

“Not cold anymore?” Roy inquired.

Roy’s face nuzzled into his hair and Edward just hummed contently in response. They dozed lazily that way for a short while. Ed’s fingers lazily traced patterns along Roy’s side and then his arm before gradually slowing until he stopped moving completely.

“You’re forgiven,” he muttered through a yawn. The last thing he registered before drifting into oblivion was the rumble of Roy’s sleepy chuckle reverberating in his chest where Ed’s ear pressed into.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please follow me over at my [tumblr](https://ultimately-loveless.tumblr.com/) for updates on my main story and any future installments to this series as well as companion art I do for it. You can also send me asks as well. :)
> 
> If you liked this little oneshot please consider leaving a comment or kudos. It means the world to me!


End file.
